Seifer x Squall - Rivals & Lovers
by Nalahime
Summary: This is a Story-/One-Shot-Collection, which will be updated as soon as I finish a one-shot/story. When that will be? No idea. How many will there be? Beats me. So far I have six more in progress, could become more or even less, so do not wait for it, simply be happy if they turn up. More before the start of the OS. And with this: thanks a bunch for my beta-reader MsLyoness! Cheers!
1. Dance with Me

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Lemon / Language / Man x Man**

**Words: 3,184**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy VIII, just love to borrow the characters.**

**Summary: Seifer gets irritated while watching Squall and Rinoa dance, so he decides to have a dance of his own with his rival.**

* * *

**Dance with Me**

**Seifer x Squall**

* * *

Seifer Almasy was pissed! Why, you ask? That answer was beyond him, but a certain brown-haired, light-blue-eyed, normally leather-clad, new elite mercenary in the famous organization called SeeD, was the cause of it for sure. Why? Because every single time he saw someone interact with mentioned brunette, he was irritated beyond reason, which is why he was in such a bad mood. Everything, as usual, was Squall Leonheart´s fault!

Yes, like always did the young man throw his emotions into a turmoil, but why that was was something he wanted to know himself. Sure, he was his rival, he wanted to beat the guy, be better than him in every category that existed, but why was he feeling so irritated just because someone else than himself approached him?! He had watched him countless times, following his every movement, had seen parts of the man probably no one else had, but that was also the reason why Squall knew things about him that others didn´t. Like his dream, for example. He had never told anyone about it, not even Fuujin and Raijin. Granted – chicken wuss and the hyperactive girlie knew of it now, too, but that wasn´t important. Squall was important. That he knew it meant something to the failed SeeD cadet. But what, exactly?

Seifer heaved a sigh after he had calmed himself down a bit, and looked again over to his rival in his new SeeD-uniform, which fit him perfectly one might add. It was like they had sewed the thing onto the male´s very skin, so perfectly was the fit and so attractive did it make him, too. He wasn´t the only one who thought that apparently, judging from the looks, heated gazes and whispering comments about the other man that he saw and heard in the room. The guy attracted attention, even when he was plastered onto the wall in a corner of the ball room with simply a glass of champagne in his hands and his sight fixated onto the starry night sky, outside the glass front he was standing by.

As a long, dark-haired woman in a white, short dress approached Squall, after they had made accidental eye contact, Seifer´s irritation was rising again. When said woman even convinced him to dance with her in a silly way, he had a feeling like he had drunk lava instead of champagne. A few moments later he recognized the woman and his eyebrows went up in surprise. It was Rinoa Heartilly – his ex-girlfriend one might call her. Well, at least she still had great taste in men, but why was Squall even dancing with her? It made no sense! The man was anti-socialization in the flesh and blood, so why was he enjoying it?!

Weren´t they both the same?! Only battle could make them feel truly satisfied, only the adrenaline of the rush of power over death could make them feel alive! So... why was he with Rinoa and not with him right now, preferred on the training ground?

By now the fireworks had started and both Rinoa and Squall had gone their separate ways. She had gone to the headmaster, Cid, and he had gone out onto one of the balconies. Should he follow him out and confront him? Ask him for a spar?

As he thought this though and had moved a few steps forward, another annoying woman got in his way. Quistis Trepe, Squall´s always meddling instructor, had made her way onto the balcony in her regular clothes. Seifer frowned and stared at the exit/entrance to the balcony. Why was she always interfering in his plans? Well, he had at least to admit that the woman could use her whip like no one else could. And she was probably not that bad as a instructor either, considering she had been Squall´s, but she was still a damn annoying nuisance! After a few minutes however, did Quistis come out again form the balcony and left the ball room with humming leaving her lips. Seifer looked after her with a even deeper frown, and scowled.

Then he was passed by Squall, who also left the room. Because he had nothing better to do he followed the brunette, and soon found out that he had a "Mission" with stupid Trepe, behind the training area. "Mission," my ass, he thought, for everyone knew that that place was filled with couples every evening. So little Trepe had planned a little romantic alone-time with the new SeeD. How cute! - NOT! What was she thinking?! Squall wasn´t interested in her in the least, so why even try it?! He scowled again and walked around the Garden to calm down.

He did so for a hour or so and always returned to near the sleeping quarters where Squall definitely had to pass by at one point or another, and that he did. Worn out and tired... Seifer froze for a moment as he followed the younger man. What had they done to get him – Squall Leonheart, rivaled only by yours truly – worn out and tired?! He felt how his heart clenched and how blood rushed furiously through his body. He didn´t know why that was, nor did he particularly care, the only important thing was that it did!

On impulse he walked up towards the leather-clad man, grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and kissed him! Kiss...? He hurriedly released Squall´s lips and stepped back a bit, looking into confused storm-blue eyes. Seifer slid a black, gloved hand through his short, blond hair and looked away. Squall touched his lips with his own black, gloved hand and stared at his rival in a stunned manner. What had that been?

"Sorry..." Seifer said quietly. "Mistook you for someone else."

That was the best he could come up with at the moment, for he didn´t understand his action himself. Squall simply nodded, but still didn´t move. A few minutes passed in which the brunette finally registered what had exactly happened and in which the blond realized that he wanted to taste more of those soft lips. Squall turned around and was just about to leave when Seifer stopped him. A questioning look hit the taller male, but he turned around again.

"What?" Squall simply asked, and Seifer answered: "I need to ask you something."

Then the blond dragged him away from the hallway and into one of the adjacent gardens, where he slammed him into a wall and crashed their lips together. Seifer nipped and licked at Squall´s lips and waited for a response. Which quickly came, after the stiffened-up brunette had relaxed again, as he kissed him back. The smaller man slung his arms around his neck and let his gloved hands glide through the blond hair, pulling at it, so Seifer would back away a bit for a moment. The aloof, cold and young gunblade-wielder still needed a explanation from his arrogant, reckless rival for this after all. Which he kind of immediately got after Seifer had indeed pulled away a bit.

"Dance with me, Squall..." He said with a intense, passionate look in his cyan-eyes.

"Dance...? I don´t think that this... is considered... dancing..." Squall panted.

"Oh? I thought it was. Touching and mingling with another body in movement – that's what dancing is in a nutshell, no? Just that our dance cannot be performed on a dance floor."

"Seifer... Why are you...?"

"Silence, Squall. Accept it or refuse it, but if you still want to refuse it you better hurry."

Seifer bit into the brunette´s neck and earned a satisfying, deep moan from his partner, then licked over the inflicted wound, which brought out another moan from Squall. The leather-clad male just couldn´t help himself. His blond rival just made him feel so good and it felt so different than those casual flings he had done two or three times, but had soon stopped with it, for it just couldn´t satisfy him how he really and truly needed it. But Seifer felt different, like he wanted the man for himself not only for the touching of bodies and exchange of heat. He wanted him!

"Well? What shall it be, Squall?"

"Accept... I accept! Just stop teasing me, you bastard!"

A grin was forming on the blond´s face, as he undid the black, tight leather pants from Squall and let them slide onto the grass-covered ground. He arched an eyebrow, as his gaze immediately met Leonheart´s hot, erect member, which eagerly twitched in anticipation.

"Don´t you normally wear underwear under your pants, Squall?"

"Are you kidding...? How tight do you think those pants are? I can´t even get a finger in there when I wear them, not even if my life depended on it!"

Seifer shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Guess it doesn´t matter. It´s kind of sexy, you know?"

Squall growled at the blond and gave him a heated glare.

"Just hurry up already or I put my sexy leather pants back on, Seifer!"

He chuckled at that as he traced his gloved hands up his partner's torso, under the white v-neck shirt. Slowly and gently, he massaged every nook and cranny, every bit of perfectly honed muscle and tender skin. When he let his leather-clad hands slide over Squall´s nipples, a gasp escaped the brunette´s lips, which Seifer used to his advantage to capture them. He let his tongue slip in between them, searching through the warm, wet cave and having their tongues engage in another dance of their own. He rubbed their bodies together and felt how his own body temperature went up a few notches. Seifer wanted to feel Squall´s skin on his – immediately! He left the smaller man´s body alone for a moment to slip out of his white coat and blue vest, shuddering slightly as the cold night air hit his skin. Then he broke off the urgent, passionate kiss to get rid of Squall's shirt and black leather bomber jacket, leaving the SeeD almost completely naked.

His cyan-eyes met with light-blue, nearly grey ones both glazed over with lust. He smiled, then put an arm around Squall's waist and pressed their hot and bothered bodies together.

Seifer let his hand slide through the soft, brown, unruly mass of hair and pulled at it to direct his rival´s lips into another heated kiss. He pulled back again and lifted his gloved hand up and placed his fingers over the lips of the young male.

A smirk danced across his face as he said in a sexy, low voice: "Suck them, Squall. Now..."

The unruly-haired man willingly complied, opening his mouth and letting the fingers enter him. His tongue circled around them and he sucked occasionally on them, making them glazed over with his saliva. Seifer intently watched every reaction and movement of Squall's, and let a needy growling moan escape his lips. When he saw how the younger male licked with his tongue between his fingers here and there playfully over his hand, he slipped his hand out and his tongue in, devouring the brunette´s lips, his one hand still in the brown mass of hair, caressing it.

Meanwhile his other hand, which was wet with the others saliva, glided over Squall´s back and on his round ass, where his fingers searched for the much desired entrance. As soon as he found it he let a digit slip inside, which let Squall moan a bit pained into their kiss and his body tremble lightly. Because his finger could glide in and out easily enough did he add another digit, widening it and the smaller male gasped, breaking the kiss, slinging his arms around the blond´s back and letting his forehead fall onto Seifer´s shoulder.

"Fuck, Seifer...! Just... do me already...!" Squall growled at the older male without lifting his face.

"How about a 'please' and a begging tone and I may consider it, Leonheart."

Seifer felt how the brunette´s body tensed for a short moment, but immediately relaxed again.

"You want begging, mister asshole, you get begging..." Squall whispered and traced a line of kisses along Seifer´s neck, jawline, and then went down onto his torso, tracing the muscle lines and down to his navel, where he placed a quick lick with his tongue, then traveled further south until he hit the other male's pants.

He undid the pants fast and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, and the boxers too. Now he was faced with Seifer´s remarkable, erect manhood, as he had to admit, and gulped once before he placed a ghosting kiss on the tip of it and then kissed along the whole length. Squall could feel how a shiver ran through the blond´s body and he smirked. Yes, begging he would get indeed, just not from who he had wanted it from. He opened his mouth and deep-throated Seifer´s member, which already had pre-cum at it´s tip.

Seifer had watched in fascination since the SeeD had whispered something into his shoulder, curious about what his rival had been up to all of a sudden. In hindsight he should have known that he would try to get back at him for his arrogant comment, but his mind was so clouded by lust, passion and desire that his normally sharp mind could no longer keep up with the finesse of their personalities. And right now he really didn´t care anymore as he thrust up and down, moving his hips accordingly to feel even more pleasure. He simply felt and was one big, giant mass of nerves being washed over by sensations.

Squall´s mouth surrounding his member and that teasing tongue playing with it was all he could feel, and before he knew it did he let out a growled moan, burying his gloved hands in that brown, unruly softness and pulling at it to get the person off himself. However, the owner of said brown hair didn´t budge, and just continued with his task until Seifer almost couldn´t take it anymore. Squall simply smirked as he heard Seifer pant and breathe heavily, his manhood standing on attention, dripping with semen through a mere touch and a sensual glance from him up to the blond, whose eyes had locked onto his.

"So, I guess I´ll leave then. Have a nice evening, Seifer." Squall said and stood up, trying to pick up his clothes.

He could hear the taller male groan and growl behind him and as he was about to lift his pants up was he thrown into the wall, face first. Seifer gripped his thighs hard, bit into his neck again, licked over it and traced his tongue along his jaw line towards his ear, where he took his pierced earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it. Squall couldn´t help but moan and pressing his behind against the blond´s hard, hot member.

"Please... let me fuck you, Squall..." the taller whispered in a low, husky voice into his ear and he gasped as his body shivered.

He could barely manage a nod before Seifer thrust full-force into his entrance. The brunette cried out in pain and clenched his hands into fists. Thankfully the blond let him adjust himself before he moved again and so was his pain soon replaced by pleasure, as he moved his hips back to meet every powerful thrust in time that the older male performed. Their chests heaved and their moaning voices could probably be heard through the whole outside part of the hallways, but they didn´t care one bit. Seifer soon found Squall´s sensitive spot, which he was rewarded for with a pleasure-filled cry from the brunette, a thrown-back head and an arched back.

As he felt the familiar warmth and tension build in his groin, he slipped one gloved hand around Squall´s manhood and pumped it, which made the SeeD moan and wiggle in his touch. As he sped up his thrusts, he heard how the brunette´s voice changed an octave and new that they were both close to the final touch. And indeed a few more pushes into Squall´s wonderful warm entrance and he came, releasing himself deep inside of the beautiful, strong man he called his rival. Squall released himself almost at the same time into the blond´s hand, as his body gave a last shiver before he slumped – or would have, if Seifer hadn´t held him up and pressed him to his chest. Seifer fell onto the ground, pulling Squall with him, who then sat in his lap, held carefully like a precious jewel.

"That was amazing..." Seifer said after some moments of silence.

Squall arched a eyebrow at that and looked sleepily up at him.

"Don´t tell me that I was your first man, Seifer."

"Well... yeah. I´m normally not interested in guys. But you are, huh? Even I could tell that you weren´t a virgin."

"Yeah... I´m bisexual, so either is fine with me. Not that I was ever in a relationship, just for the fun, you know?"

Seifer nodded in understanding, even though there was a hint of emotion inside of him that he couldn´t quite place a finger on again. Just like when he had seen Squall dance with Rinoa with so much relaxed ease and comfort. What was wrong with him? Wasn´t it enough that Squall spoke to him more than to others? They had a mutual respect and understanding of each other and acknowledged their skills, wasn´t that enough?

Confused, he looked down upon Squall to ask him a question, when he noticed that mentioned man had fallen asleep in his arms. Probably without wanting to, but still. Seifer smiled contently as he brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of the younger male's face and placed a kiss on the scar, which mirrored his own. Now that he thought about it, had he maybe inflicted that wound on him on purpose in an attempt to mark him...? But why? Why was he so possessive over the man?

Seifer shook his head and sighed in confusion, then stood up and picked up their clothes, always careful not to drop Squall, and went towards the sleeping quarters. Both of them needed their sleep, the rest could wait until another time... Maybe with another dance entailed?


	2. My Dream

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt / Angst**

**Warning: Language / Lime / Man x Man**

**Words: 1,177**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy VIII, just love to borrow the characters.**

**Summary: A scene I imagined about Seifer, after he had tortured Squall and left. Goes along the game again, just like "Dance with Me." Maybe it´s more of a drabble?**

**Seifer muses about his dream of being a knight, but another dream of a certain brunette, who was currently being tortured in D-District Prison, interrupted those musings far too easily.**

* * *

**My Dream**

**Seifer x Squall**

* * *

A knight – loyal, strong, always there to protect the one he had pledged his life to. That is what he had wanted to become: the knight of a sorceress. And that was what he was now, his romantic dream fulfilled so soon.

Then suddenly, a familiar scream echoed through the air and halls of the D-District Prison, pulling him out of his musings. Others would shudder at that sound, for it was filled with tortured pain, but it merely sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. It reminded him of the time when he had brought out similar cries out of the male, held captive just a few floors above him. Cries of pain mixed with pleasure – mind numbing and sweet, suffocatingly hot and lust-filled.

But enough of that. He had his dream and his mistress to obey, he didn´t need that aloof, cold and prideful man any longer.

Another scream reached his ears and he shivered anew.

"**Seifer... Stop...! I cannot...! Ah! I lo-...!"**

He could hear that panted and cracked voice so clearly as if the man had spoken it directly into his ear. Before his inner eye could he see the brown, unruly hair – plastered against the lightly tanned skin, wet from the sweat that flowed down his face. Storm-blue eyes that watched the world with disinterest - filled with passion, lust, determination and never outspoken fear. A slender, beautiful, muscular, strong body, normally moving fast and gracefully in a battle, never catchable by anyone – writhing now beneath his own, held carefully but demandingly in his gloved hands. Long legs slung around his waist - as if clinging onto him for dear life. Hands and fingers, so very long and slim, clawing into his flesh now - when they had held a deadly, heavy weapon just moments before. Lips, soft and tender, which almost never uttered a word - now ghosting over his skin and letting aspirated words and sounds escape them with a sweet voice.

"**Let me... Please, Seifer...! I beg you...!"**

Squall had been so beautiful at those times, breathtakingly so even. And the feel of the brunette´s insides when he had thrust into him had been so addictive. He had been able to change Squall completely solely by using his body. From a strong man that others trusted and had looked for guidance to, to a fragile male who he could break if he used the right words.

"**What weakness is? I guess being unable to protect what you need to protect. Your important things, people and places. - What that is for me, you ask? Well, for me it´s Balamb Garden, because it´s the place I call home. And... Never mind..."**

Weak... - that was all Leonheart was, will be and presently is. Unable to protect even himself. But had he not been just as unable? He had not protected himself, nor his mistress. He had lost to him – utterly lost.

"**Losing? How can I lose? I have you as my rival, right? The stronger you get, the stronger I get and the other way around."**

No, do not think of the imbecile, idiot! He was simply jealous that he had been chosen by Edea and not that aloof, bastard! How could he have ever thought of Squall as a rival? He was nothing but a cat that tried to scratch him. Alone and weak.

"**Hah! I won again, Seifer! - Oh shit, it´s Quistis! Gotta go!"**

A knock was heard in the room he was resting in and he looked to the door, where a Galbadian soldier had appeared.

"Sir, Commander Almasy, sir? The prisoner won´t wake up anymore. What shall we do with him, sir?" the soldier asked in a curious voice.

"Is he dead?" Faint fear painted his voice.

"**Dying? Don´t be an idiot! I´ll never die, especially not before you!"**

"No, simply unconscious, sir. He will probably wake up again after some hours of rest, sir."

"Then put him back into his cell. I will interrogate him again myself the next time."

"Yes, sir! Please excuse me, sir!"

The soldier left and silence returned into the room. A sigh escaped his lips as his mind wandered again. His mistress was all he needed... He was her knight, her sword and shield. Nothing was more important than that, was it not?

"**Hmpf! You´re a lapdog now, Seifer? Pretty much suits you, huh? You have lost your way!"**

He was not a lapdog! He was a knight! How could Squall have said that after seeing him by his mistress's side? He had been strong and didn´t need to rely on others, unlike him. How could he be compared to him?!

"**We´re... quite alike aren´t we? I never noticed it before we actually began talking like this. Odd what kind of effects words can have. Don´t you think so, Seifer?"**

No, no! They weren´t alike! Never! He had achieved everything he wanted while Leonheart had...

"**Friends...? What are you talking about? I don´t have any, you know that, idiot!"**

That was...

"Friends..." he whispered quietly.

Then he heard the alarm for escaped prisoners shrill through the air, and the door was pushed open with a bang.

"Sir! Some of the prisoners have escaped their cells! They are currently trying to go upstairs!" the same soldier said who had come in before.

"Let me guess: it´s the mercenary-SeeD´s."

"Yes, sir! They have acquired their weapons and are fast approaching our position, sir!"

"They want to save him..."

"Pardon, sir...?"

"They want to save Leonheart, you dumb shit! No friends, my ass! Always! You always had everything I wanted!" - Even your heart...! My heart! You have it all!

"**What I want for my birthday? Nothing, really... - I must choose something, no matter what? Well, how about yourself then? Don´t wanna...?"**

"S-sir?! What are you-?!"

He got off of the couch so fast that he startled the soldier. Angry, hurt and desperate, he glared through the room. At something or someone only his heart could see.

"I won´t give you my dream as well, Squall!"

And with that was he out of the door, rushing towards the SeeD´s he could have called friends and the one and only person he had ever wanted – taken away again. All taken from him, only the dream he had gotten fulfilled was his.

"**A dream...? I guess I don´t have one. What about you then?"**

"My dream is all I need in life! My dream..." - was once you!


End file.
